The Savage Land
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Skaar and Red She-Hulk take Dyrin to a place where dinosaurs are still around. Written by guestsurprise per request of Nicochan11. I only posted it for them. :)


**Nicochan11 asked guestsurprise, who owns Dyrin, for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **The Hulks belong to Marvel.**

* * *

 **The Savage Land**

Dyrin was excited! Red She-Hulk and Skaar were going to take him to the Savage Land to look around. "Gosh, is it gonna be full of dinosaurs?" Dyrin grinned.

"Sure will be. But be on guard. There are many dangerous beings there too." Red he-Hulk said, now strapping on her guns.

"Like Sauron. Sauron bad news." Skaar said, now sitting down and cleaning his gun.

"Sauron?" Dyrin said, now looking at them in curiosity.

"He's just some dinosaur-like guy who's trying to take over the world. We like to visit the Savage Land to keep him in check from time to time, but that's not always easy." Red She-Hulk replied.

"Well, we'll be ready for him. We have plenty of ammunition," Dyrin grinned, now holding up another pistol.

"Now don't go feeling that way Dyrin. We're going to have some fun." Red She-Hulk replied.

"We going to have some fun in tar pit and dinosaur games." Skaar smiled, now standing with a large smile.

"Tar pit? Awesome." Dyrin grinned happily.

"Now you two, there will be no playing in the tar pit. Now let's get going." Red She-Hulk said, now turning and walking to the spaceship that would take them to the Savage Land.

 _Within a few hours…_

"Here we are," Red She-Hulk grinned, now seeing the dense vegetation and tall trees. Once the ship was open, Dyrin was about to climb down when Skaar pulled him back!

"Wait!" Skaar said. Dyrin didn't notice a large and poisonous snake that was sitting right beneath his feet. Skaar shot it with his gun and then sat Dyrin down.

"Nope! Bad idea! I'm not going to be bitten or killed here!" Dyrin said, now getting back in the ship.

"Hey! Easy there, tough guy!" Red She-Hulk said, now gently grabbing him around his waist and hugging him to her chest. "Don't be afraid. We're here and we'll protect you."

"Yeah. Come, Dyrin. Have fun." Skaar said, now reaching up and poking him in his sides and ribs.

"AHA! SKAHAHAR STAHAHAP!"

"Then come, Dyrin." Skaar snickered, now stopping his playful and friendly assault.

"Okay, okay. Let's look around." Dyrin chuckled, now feeling Red She-Hulk put him down.

And boy did they have fun! He got to ride on the back of a T-Rex and swim with these large-fishlike dinosaur creatures! It was the dream of every teen!

"No one will ever believe that I have seen real dinosaurs." Dyrin said.

"Too bad you will have to keep it a secret." Red She-Hulk replied.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish that we could all live in peace."

"Don't we all," A voice snapped. All three of them spun around and saw Sauron staring at them. Dyrin couldn't believe his eyes! A large pterodactyl like being was talking to them! But then again he shouldn't have been surprised. He lived with large gamma ray-induced beings!

"Who are you?!"

"Sauron! And you've entered into my domain human." He snapped, now walking towards them menacingly. Red She-Hulk and Skaar stood in front of him to protect him.

"Nothing like someone messing up our trip." Red She-Hulk hissed.

"Beat down dinosaur man," Skaar growled, now getting a mace ready.

"How can you even think you can defeat me?! You're in my realm! This is my kingdom!"

"You don't own anything, Sauron! And you definitely don't own anyone here!"

"Silence! Before I'm done, you three will join my other subjects," he barked out, now charging at them full speed.

"Stay back," Skaar commanded Dyrin, now pushing him back in the bushes. Dyrin couldn't protest because one look from Skaar said enough. Dyrin watched as they savagely beat each other. Skaar swung his mace with such power that if Sauron didn't duck it would have done a lot of damage!

"Fool!" Sauron yelled, now punching Skaar in the stomach and sending him through a few trees! He then noticed Dyrin hiding in the back and charged towards him!

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Red She-Hulk snapped, now grabbing Sauron by the arm and swinging him into a nearby boulder.

"You can't stop me! The boy will make a perfect servant," Sauron laughed, now running and grabbing Red She-Hulk by her hair.

"Let her go!" Skaar demanded, now running and charging into Sauron. The three began tussling once more and Dyrin watched in horror as Sauron began draining some of Skaar's energy and Red She-Hulk's energy.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Dyrin said, now panicking and running out of his safety area.

"Stay out of this, kid!" He snapped.

"No! Leave them alone!" Dyrin growled, now aiming his gun and hitting Sauron right in the back. It didn't hurt him, but it stunned him!

"You foolish brat!"

But that was all he could say before Skaar and Red She-Hulk knocked him far into the distance into a mountain! He was out cold.

"Stupid dinosaur." Skaar huffed.

"Dyrin, are you okay?!" Red She-Hulk exclaimed, now running and examining his face.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I should be upset with you for coming out of your hiding place, but thank you for trying to help," Red She-Hulk smiled, now kissing him on the head. "Now, let's head home."

"One thing's for sure; life with you all is never boring." Dyrin smiled, now hugging her and Skaar as they headed back to their space ship.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you liked it, Nicochan11!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
